Co Cię Boli?!
Utwór: Co Cię Boli?! Wykonawca: Peja ---- Znasz mnie lepiej niż ja siebie? widziałeś mnie na glebie? znasz upadek i cierpienie? znasz każde wydarzenie? które miało wpływ na mnie? znasz mnie lepiej niż ja klaunie? kłamiesz chcesz by twa wyobraźnia mogła cie oszukać znać P to sztuka wystarczy P posłuchać przeczytać jeden wywiad porozmawiać prywatnie P nie chce się zwierzać a to kurwa nie ładnie P nie robi uczciwie P bankowo nadal kradnie nie ważne że robota jest trudna nie ogarnę: tego wszystkiego naraz nie wyrobie sie zaraz nie lubisz bakterii no mnie nie znasz nie od dzisiaj wiem że w tobie Rychu Peja nie znajdzie kibica jak mnie to nie zachwyca śmieszą teorie mętu ty znasz Rycha Peję już na samym wyjściu ma być struty bo zarzuty które padną są prawdą gadaj zdrów wiem kim jestem więc złoczyńcy odpadną za dobrze nie życze wypierdalaj nie krzycze spokojnie na tym bicie ze słowami w zeszycie opowiadam jak widzicie Rycha Peję ja sie smieje w niekorzystnym świetle stawiać chcą poryte dekle żal ci dupę ściska tylko na tym znasz się biegle wbijać szpilki głodne wilki chcące pożreć Okulskiego weź odpierdol sie od niego a nie będzie boju tego... nie będzie boju tego.. Ref. Co cię boli czy aż tak cię to boli że Rychu Peja ma szanse dziś uczciwie zarobić? przyjemne z pożytecznym pasja życiowa rap ja za ciebie nic nie zrobię a ty dziobem kłap kłap nie robie tego dla zawistnych Polaków zacznij zmieniać swoje życie jak nie chcesz żreć ochłapów zrób coś! słyszysz? zacznij żyć własnym życiem kłapnij jeszcze raz usłyszysz o tym na płycie Wy! My! Oni! was Boli co was co was boli! Zauważasz sprzedaż płyt nie widzisz potu na skroni widzisz w koło wielu ludzi P sam się musi chronić sam się musi bronić sam muzykę robić nikomu się nie żalić tylko dbać o swój interes a czy wiesz że rap nim nie jest? nie wiesz przecież znasz mnie spytaj czego nie słyszałem znajdź taką płytę znam całą klasykę zbyt długo w tym siedzę ty z mamusią przy obiedzie a ja w sklepie hajs ostatni na oryginał CD'ek kup dodatni śmiejesz się zgadnij kto się będzie śmiał ostatni śmiejesz się zgadnij śmiejesz się zgadnij gdzie prawdziwi słuchacze te twardziel co masz pod maską? odjebał ci gąga jak planet edzia z draską dla wspólnych rymów z gwiazdką ku uciesze ich lasek każda z nich z bajecznym trunkiem zgrabną nóżką na obcasie weźmiesz kasę szczerzysz zęby kocha Peji się wdzięczy chcecie dupeczki bym waszych funk'ow wyręczył pozdrawiam kozaków na majkach niszczących łachów zniechęcajmy ich do rapu zniechęcajmy.. zniechęcajmy... wtedy jeszcze bardziej będą nienawidzić tych wszystkich którym się udało przebić lirycznie robią wszystkich chcesz się wybić dla korzyści? jesteś bez szans bez styl ma ten sam nie zbiedniej jak Greg. Najs nie wiesz kto to taki? no to nie rób se jaj za brak podstawowej wiedzy weźmiesz szajs a nie hajs bo to Rycha postulat nie ma się co rozczulać jak z paktu G. Swayze zapuszkował Dżarura jak z paktu G. Swayze zapuszkował Dżarura Ref. Co cię boli czy aż tak cię to boli że Rychu Peja ma szanse dziś uczciwie zarobić? przyjemne z pożytecznym pasja życiowa rap ja za ciebie nic nie zrobię a ty dziobem kłap kłap nie robie tego dla zawistnych Polaków zacznij zmieniać swoje życie jak nie chcesz żreć ochłapów zrób coś! słyszysz? zacznij żyć własnym życiem kłapnij jeszcze raz usłyszysz o tym na płycie Ty! Wy! Oni! was Boli co was co was boli!